Lucian
}} Abilities % AD}} physical damage ( against minions) on the second shot, which also applies on-hit effects and can , with its bonus critical damage halved against champions and monsters. If Lucian's primary target is killed before the second shot can go off, he automatically shoots another enemy. |targeting = Lightslinger is both an on-attack effect and an on-cast effect that allows Lucian to strike two autoattacks in quick succession after each ability cast. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Both attacks will trigger on-hit effects. ** Note however, that only the first attack will consume on-hit effects that apply only for a single hit (For example, passive). * Critical strike chance is calculated on each attack individually. * Blind and mitigates the physical damage of both hits. * will only block the first hit. |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * The first attack, respectively, functions as the trigger of Lightslinger and will consume the empowerment. * If the target dies to the first hit of Lightslinger, the second shot will target another nearby enemy unit. This will prioritise enemy champions, and minions with low health. ** Even if no second target is found, the Lightslinger buff is still consumed. ** The second shot can target enemies that are hidden in the fog of war or a bush. ** This action was originally a bug, but was properly integrated into the ability in V3.12. * The second attack is integrated into the first attack, meaning Lucian can move freely as usual after using an auto attack and the second shot will still fire (similar to ). Lucian has special movement animations for such attacks. |video=Lucian IVideo }} After a -second delay, Lucian fires a laser in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = | }} |targeting = Piercing Light is a line area of effect ability that is fired in the direction of a target enemy unit. |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = Area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Piercing Light will attempt to lead the target if it is moving but does not adjust further during the second cast time. As such, a unit can dodge the laser if it changes its velocity by a sufficient amount during the delay. |video=Lucian QVideo }} Lucian fires a shot that explodes in a cross pattern upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing magic damage, marking enemies hit for 6 seconds and granting of them for the duration. |description2 = If Lucian or allied champions damage a marked target with basic attacks or abilities, he gains bonus movement speed for 1 second. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=1000 |targeting='Ardent Blaze' is linear, colliding skill shot that explodes in a cross pattern. |damagetype=Magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=Area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and mark. |additional= *The mark can be removed with . *'Lucian' will only gain bonus movement speed from damaging an enemy. Attacks that are , or , or miss due to blindness will not activate the buff. * The cross pattern will grant vision of inside unwarded bushes. |video=Lucian WVideo }} Lucian dashes a short distance. |description2 = Relentless Pursuit's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each of strikes, doubled to 2 seconds against enemy champions. |description3 = Relentless Pursuit resets Lucian's autoattack timer. |range=445 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=425 |targeting='Relentless Pursuit' is a linear dash. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * has no effect on the flat cooldown reduction per hit of . |video=Lucian EVideo }} Lucian fires shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they collide with. The number of shots fired scales with his at the time The Culling was cast, and the damage is quadrupled against enemy minions. |description2=While using The Culling, Lucian cannot attack or use damaging abilities, but can move freely and activate . He also ignores unit collision for the duration, and can only be interrupted by crowd control that inhibits Lucian's ability to use basic attacks. |description3 = The Culling can be reactivated to end its effects immediately. |leveling= attack speed)}} |range=1400 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='The Culling' is made up of multiple linear, colliding skill shots that fire at a fixed angle relative to the map. |damagetype=Physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=Area of effect |onhiteffects=On-hit effects are not applied. |spellshield=Will block a single shot. |additional= *While similar to a channel, The Culling is interrupted by crowd control effects that prevent declaring auto-attacks - namely: airborne, forced action, entangle, stun, suppression, and polymorph. Note that silence and blind do not affect The Culling. *Factoring only Lucian's base attack speed at levels 6, 11 and 16, he will fire a minimum of shots. *An alternate formula for calculating the number of shots fired is AS)}}. This formula may prove more useful for calculating the efficiency of builds outside of the game where AS is presented as a % bonus rather than as attacks-per-second. *Upon reaching the maximum amount of attack speed ( ), Lucian will also reach the maximum number of shots fired: . *Temporary attack speed steroids that are active on-cast will influence the shots fired, such as and . *'Lucian' can activate , , , and , as well as interact with without interrupting The Culling. * For the purposes of skills such as and , Lucian is facing the direction of his movement, not the direction his model is facing. * The shots being fired alternately from Lucian's left and right guns is not just a visual effect, each alternating shot has its own collision detection, resulting in Lucian firing 2 separate but parallel lines of shots. If the target is right on the edge of the firing line, it is possible for them to be hit by only half of the shots, from one of Lucian's two guns. |video=Lucian RVideo }} References cs:Lucian de:Lucian es:Lucian fr:Lucian pl:Lucian pt-br:Lucian ru:Lucian Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Three release Category:Marksman champion Category:Dash champion Category:Haste champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion